


Promise Not To Leave Me

by Multifandom_child



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_child/pseuds/Multifandom_child
Summary: "Promise not to leave me?" Dennis asked."Promise."------------Angus MacGyver had always been warned to be mindful of property lines when he went exploring in the woods behind his house, but nobody's perfect and 8 year old's make a lot of mistakes.





	1. Mac + Shed

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder: Dennis is young Murdoc.

Mac hadn't really realised he had even passed the line at first. 

It wasn't his fault. It was easy to miss. There wasn't even a fence. 

Well, there  _had_ been one, once. But it was a long time ago and the rusty barbed wire had been worn into the ground and overgrown by brush. 

He had simply stepped over it, -while in Pursuit of a lizard(who, unfortunately for Mac, got away) - without even realizing.

He hadn't even walked that far past it before he realised that he didn't recognize the woods around him.

And he almost turned back. 

_Almost._

The only thing that stopped him was the shed he caught a glimpse of, out of the corner of his eye.

It was old and wooden, with a tin roof and tools and scrap junk were scattered around the outside.

Now, most children would've probably left it alone. 

But Angus MacGyver was  _not 'most children'._

He knew he should leave it alone. It wasn't his and he could get into a lot of trouble...

But there was just something about it... It was like it was calling to him. Making him itch...

His curiosity was burning a hole through his brain. He just had to check it out. 

He would just take a quick peak. Then he'd go back home and no one would ever have to know.

That didn't seem so bad. He decided that's what he would do. 

Just a quick peak. 

But as he crept closer, he could hear something inside.

It sounded kind of like...Another child.

A very upset child.

Mac's eyebrows furrowed. 

He stepped closer, as quietly as he could...

He peaked through the crack in the door...

A quiet gasp escaped the blondes lips, before he could stop himself.

Inside the shed, there was a boy.

A very pale, dark haired boy. 

The boy looked about his age and was curled up in a ball, back against the wall, sobbing hysterically. 

Mac wondered why he was crying.

He also wondered why he was all alone in that shed.

Lost in thought, Mac leaned closer, accidentally knocking over a rusty old axe that was leaning against the shed.

It fell, catching on some other tools and creating a sort of chain reaction.

A very loud, messy chain reaction.

Mac cringed.

The boys head shot up, terrified brown eyes darting around the room. 

He was still hyperventilating and sobbing. 

He looked really scared, Mac had thought.

Like when he was younger and he used to have nightmares. 

His mother always used to rush in to get him, telling him it was all just a dream, and a there were no real monsters and everything was okay.

But his mother was gone now. 

Besides, he didn't get scared anymore. He was a whole eight years old!

He wondered where that boy's mother was. Maybe she had passed, too. 

The boy's sobs pulled Mac out of his thoughts.

"Hey..." he whispered. 

The boy jumped, looking around quickly, searching for the source of Mac's voice.

"Are you hurt? Or lost?"He asked. 

The boy pushed himself further into the corner.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear. Scouts honor."

The boy bit his lip. 

"My name's...Angus. Macgyver." He cringed at his own name. He hated it. "But everybody just calls me Mac. What's your name?"

"Dennis." The boy said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"No..."

"Are you hurt?"

Dennis nodded.

"I can't get out. The d-door's locked! And there's a bad guy. He comes and touches me where my mommy says people aren't supposed to touch. And he h-hits me." He sobbed.

Mac pulled away from the door. 

"Please d-don't leave me!" The other boy cried.

"I'm not leaving. I...I think I can get you out."

"Y-you can?"

Mac looked up. 

The latch was on the top of the door. And it had a lock. Mac's grandpa had taught him how to pick locks, in case he ever got stuck somewhere. He had a paperclip in his pocket, but It was much to high for him to reach. 

"Just a minute."

He walked away, looking for something to help him get up there...

There were some barrels, but when he tried to push them, they wouldn't budge. They were far too heavy. 

He went back to the door. 

There had to be another way...

The metal loop at the top of the door caught Mac's attention and the gears in his head started turning.

He walked back around the side of the building. There was some old rope there. He grabbed it, running back around to the door.

He had an idea, but he still had to get the rope through the loop...

He picked up an old metal rod and tied the rope to the end of it. Then he pushed the other end of the rod through the loop, giving it a hard shove. It fell to the floor on the other side, pulling the rope with it. He tied the other end of the rope around the rod too, so it hung about two feet off the ground. With a hard tug, he confirmed that it would hold his weight.

He climbed up, relieved that he could finally reach the lock. 

"Promise not to leave me?"Dennis asked.

"Promise." 

Mac concentrated on picking the lock.

It wasnt long before it clicked, popping open and falling to the ground below.

Mac hopped down, untying his contraption and pulling the rope out of the loop.

He kicked the junk out of the way and slowly pulled the door open. 

Dennis looked up from his place on the floor, eyes still wet, but now looking surprised. 

"How'd you do that?"

"My grandpa taught me. In case something like this happened. Now, let's get out of here before that guy comes back."He offered Dennis his hand.

Dennis swallowed visibly, looking nervously from Mac's hand, to his face, but he took it and Mac helped him up.

Mac noticed that the other boy's hands were much colder than his own.

"Come on, follow me." Mac began to head back the way he came. 

"Where are we going?" Dennis asked, his concern evident on his face, as well as in his voice.

"To my house."Mac replied. 

Dennis was about to say something when there was a loud bang and a bullet whizzed past them. Mac turned to see a man with a shotgun standing a few metres from the shed behind them. 

"Run, Dennis!" He grabbed the other boy's hand, tugging him along. 

They ran through the woods, weaving through trees and dodging bullets.

Low branches and bushes scratched their faces, but they didn't stop. They _couldn't._

That man seemed determined to kill them both, but when they reached Mac's house, running up to the back door, the shooting just...stopped. 

It was dark now and both boys we're covered in dirt and scraped up.

Mac opened the door, running in and Dennis followed him. Mac slammed the door, locking it behind them and leaning against it, breathing heavily. His grandfather always left the back door unlocked until he came home from adventuring.

Mac's grandfather stood from his chair in the kitchen. His father probably wasn't home. 

" _Angus!_ What have I told you about being back before dark? You had me worried!" He scolded.

"I'm sorry grandpa.  But I had to do something  _really_  important."Mac defended himself.

"Who's your friend?"He asked.

Dennis seemed to shrink behind Mac, hiding himself from the old man. 

"His name's Dennis. The neighbor had him locked up in a shed in the woods! He hurt him... I had to get him out. But then the neighbor came back and tried to kill us! He was shooting at us! We barely made it back!"

Mac's grandfather looked very alarmed by what he had said.

He knelt down to be at Mac's level.

"Come here, let me see you!"He gestured and Mac stepped forward. 

His grandfather checked him over and sighed in relief. 

He turned his attention to Dennis, who was still standing by the door. 

"You, too. Come on." He tried, but Dennis looked like he might cry again.

"It's alright, child. Nobody's gonna hurt you. I'm just checking to see you're alright."

"It's okay, Dennis."Mac assured him.

The boy cautiously stepped forward and Mac's grandfather quickly and carefully checked him over, gently touching his arm to move him.

"My god, child! You're chilled to the bone!"He gasped.

"Angus, you take Dennis with you. Both of you go warm up.  I have to call someone and I'll be right in."

Mac took Dennis by the hand, leading him to the living room by the fireplace.

Now that Mac really had a chance to look at Dennis, he looked sick. He was white as a sheet, save for the scrapes and  bruises that covered his body. There were dark circles under his tired eyes, and he was skinnier than boys that age should have been. 

"Are you alright?"

The boy was hesitant in answering.

"I...I guess so..."He trailed off, staring into the fire to avoid eye contact.

Mac sat on the floor, crossing his legs.

Dennis looked at him for a moment, before slowly doing the same thing.

Both boys looked at each other for a moment before Dennis turned back to the fire.

"Thank you."He said suddenly. 

"What?"Mac asked.

"Thank you for not leaving me."Dennis glanced back at him.

And Mac simply smiled.

 


	2. Murdoc + mom

Dennis swung his legs back and forth anxiously over the edge of the chair as he waited. 

They had been in the police station for  _forever!_

He just wanted to see his mother again. He missed her.

He was tired of all the waiting. He had just finished answering the police's questions and telling them what they wanted to know. They had apparently notified his mother and she was on the way to get him. 

But it seemed like _forever_.

One thing Dennis was grateful for was that Mac hadn't left his side the entire time. He insisted on staying with him and making sure he was okay.

No one, aside from his mother, had ever done anything like that for him. 

With Mac around, he didn't feel so lonely.

"Oh, Dennis..." His head popped up at that voice. 

"Mom!" He hopped out of the chair, running to her.

Mac sat up, shaking off his tiredness.

She had knelt down, hugging him tightly as he reached her.

"Oh, Honey...I'm so sorry... I missed you so much! I was so worried about you..."

 He looked up to see tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Mom." He mumbled.

"No...It's not. I promise you, I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

She sniffled, wiping away her tears. 

 "Is this the boy that helped you get out?" She asked.

Dennis turned his attention to Mac.

He nodded. 

"His name's Mac. He stayed with me the whole time since then."

She stood, taking Dennis by the hand and walking to Mac. 

"Thank you so much. You are a  _very_ special little boy. And you saved my little boy. Thank you."she placed a hand on his knee. 

Mac just forced a small, shy smile.

"Mom...I like Mac. Can I visit him?" Dennis asked quietly.

"Sure, sweetheart. "She nodded.

"Dennis is welcome to come visit anytime."Mac's grandfather assured her with a small smile.

He recognized the boy's mother. She didn't live far from them and he had heard some pretty bad rumors about her husband.

He didn't like the thought of the boy having to be in the middle of it all.

Besides, he and Mac seemed to like each other pretty well. 

"Thank you." His mother forced a sad smile. 

"Well, Honey, all the paperwork's done, so we can go home now..."She stood up straighter, still holding his hand.

"Okay..."

She sighed. 

"I know. But you need some rest. We're gonna go home and I'll get you something to eat, too. Okay?"

Dennis nodded.

"Thanks Mac. And Mr. Macgyver."The boy looked from one to the other. 

They both smiled.

"I hope I'll see you soon." Mac sighed.

"I hope so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's incredibly short, but this was mostly just a filler chapter to move the story along. There will be more, I promise.


	3. Mac + Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a few years...

 

Mac couldn't believe it.

The now ten year old was speechless.

Of all the days of the year, his father had to leave on his birthday!

He sat at the bottom of the stairs, being mad at the world.

It just wasn't fair!

How could he leave? After what happened to his mother, after everything... And on his _birthday!_

"Mac?" Dennis asked gently.

"He's not coming back."

"Did Grandpa say that?" Dennis had started calling him that somewhere in the few years he'd started coming over.

Mac and his grandfather were like family to him. The closest thing to real family he had, aside from his mother.

"He didn't have to. I asked him about it...He just gave me that look he gives us when he doesn't wanna admit something, you know?" Mac huffed.

Dennis sat next to him on the stairs.

"I'm sorry Mac...I wish I could fix it..."

"It's not your fault. But this is the worst birthday ever. How could he do that? Everybody leaves me. My mom, my dad..."

"Mac...That wasn't her fault. She was sick..."

"I know..."

"I'd never leave you. You're my best friend. And neither would Bozer."

"Thanks." Mac forced a small smile, but he still looked sad.

"Do you think...Did I do something wrong? Did I make him leave?"

"Of course not!" Dennis said. "If he left 'cause of you, he's crazy. You're the best, Mac." He put an arm around the blond.

"No, _you're_ the best."

Both boys laughed a little.

"Hey, I know what'll make you feel better. Wanna go eat some cake?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

Both boys got up and went back to the living room, where his grandfather and a few other people were.

Mac's party was small, but he had his grandpa, and Bozer came a little bit later and Dennis was there.

And he thought to himself, if he had them, maybe it wouldn't matter who else came and went.

Unfortunately, as always, Dennis had to go home.

He didn't want to, neither of them wanted him to, but he had to.That was just the way it had to be.It seemed as if that kid had a new bruise or scrape every day. Sometimes worse than others, but almost always something.His mother did try to keep him out of the house. She sent him to Mac's at any opportunity, until one day she couldn't.

He was fourteen now and it was winter.

He had just gotten back from doing his chores.

His fingers were cold and he shivered as he walked through the door, trying to warm them up, but his attention quickly turned to the sound of his father's booming voice from down the hall.

"You're a damned useless wife! You can't cook, you don't clean! What did I get outta marrying you? That lazy kid!"

"Please, I'll fix it! I'll do it again!" He heard his mother's pleading voice.

Dennis walked down the hall, peaking into the kitchen.

"How long's it gonna take you this time?!" His father yelled, backhanding her.

"Mom!" Dennis rushed to her side.

"D-Dennis...Go outside..." She whispered, her voice pained.

Dennis was furious.

This had gone on long enough.

He was fourteen years old and he'd be damned if he was gonna let that bastard hurt his mom anymore.

He jumped to his feet, his fist flying out and hitting his father square in the jaw.

His head jerked to the side and he groaned.

"Rotten brat!" He yelled, grabbing a fistful of Dennis's hair, shoving him into the table and knocking things off of it, sending them crashing to the floor.

He heard glass shatter, but he didn't pay attention.

He had more things on his mind as his father sent him flying into the wall.

"Stop! Please, he's just a boy! He didn't-" His mother tried to pull at his father's arm, but was cut off as he shoved her back.

She fell to the floor, hitting her head on the table as she went.

The door was thrown open and he was dragged out, into the snow.

And then the beating really started.

Blood. There was blood everywhere.

His nose, his mouth, smeared across his cheek.

It dripped down, staining the once pristine snow.

He had never hit his father before, and any now he would be lying if he said he didn't regret it. He just wasn't strong enough. He never even got in a second blow.

_Nothing._

He probably did more damage than he helped, doing what he did.

But he would much rather take that beating than have his mother take it, even as his blood stained the snow and his body felt like giving out.

He wasn't even cold now. There was too much adrenaline.

"You still think you can hit me, you sorry little son of a bitch?"

Dennis groaned, rolling over in the snow, to face the house.

He had only just noticed how bright it looked.

Glowing orange...

_Smoke..._

He say up, eyes going wide.

_Fire._

And in that moment, it didn't matter how much pain he was feeling.

He stumbled to his feet, racing towards the house.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Fire!" He screamed.

He threw the door open.

"Mom!"

He coughed as he breathed is smoke.

His eyes landed on the broken lamp.

It must've fallen of the table when...

He tried to think.

This was an oil fire. Mac always said you can't stop those with water, so he needed...flour!

He clumsily dumped a whole container of flour into the hot flames.

The fire went out and he opened the window to get rid of the smoke.

He let out a sigh of relief, seeing it hadn't had a chance to do much damage.

Then he saw his mother, lying on the floor.

"Mom..."

He dropped down next to her.

"Mom! Mom, please get up! Please!" Tears filled his eyes.

He was so scared...

"Mom..." His voice was shaky and cracking.

There was blood on the floor near her head.

A lot of blood...

And it didn't look like she was breathing.

Dennis sobbed.

"Mom, please...Mom..."

"Denny?" His head shot up and he saw Mac standing in the doorway.

I was just coming to see where you were, 'cause you didn't show up...I-Is she okay?"

"I think she's d-dead, Mac..." He cried.

"Oh my God..." 

"She's not breathing and there's blood and I-" he broke off.

"Dennis, calm down-"

"He killed her, he-" He yelled.

Mac knelt next to him.

"I'm sorry..." He hugged him tightly.

"He killed her, Mac..."

"I know..."

》》》  
"I...I shouldnt've hit him..." Dennis looked away, staring into the trees.

The funeral had just ended and Dennis despised the fact that so few people came.

And to add to the list of horrible things that happened, his mother's death was ruled an accident. They went with some stupid story that she had tripped and hit her head on her own.

It was like no one else cared.

He didn't want to go home, so he went for a walk with Mac.

"Dennis, you couldn't have known that-"

"I just made it worse! It should've been me!" His voice echoed in the empty space between the trees, making Mac flinch.

"Denny, I...I don't know what I would do if that would've been you...I don't know if I could..."The blond trailed off, giving Dennis a hurt, almost pleading look.

Dennis closed his tired, dark eyes, turning his head.

"I know, Mac...I just miss her so much..."

"I know." Those two words were so simple, and yet they meant so much.

They held an unspoken understanding and terrible pain that both boys now understood.

Tears slipped from Dennis's still closed eyes and he turned back, opening them to see Mac's blue ones.

Mac looked at his friend.

The tears on his face, glistening over bruised skin, the hurt in his eyes...

He had felt that hurt.

And then he gave Dennis what he had wanted when his mother passed.

He leaned in, pulling Dennis into a tight hug.

The other boy hugged him back, clinging to him desperately.

And then the tears really started.

They soaked a small patch of Mac's Jacket as the other boy sobbed.

"I know, Denny, I know..."

》》》  
"You know I love you, right Mac? You're the best friend I've ever had."  Dennis said suddenly.

He was just about to head home.

The words surprised the other boy.

He knew it was true, but it was odd that he would say it, out of the blue.

It had been two years since Dennis's mother had passed and it seemed like the two had been even closer since.

Mac made a face of confusion.

"Yeah, I...I love you, too, Denny, but...Why now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, it's just...kind of random."

"I just wanted you to know."He shrugged.

And then he was on his way.

Not long after, Mac went to his room,  tired and thinking about his friend.

Neither boy was lying when they said it. They really did love each other.

But it was odd, him saying it at that time.

He shook it off.

Dennis had always been odd.

He took his jacket off, throwing it over the chair in his room.

Before he could even begin to change, something caught his eye.

There, on his bed, was a folded up paper.

His brow furrowed as he stepped closer, picking it up.

He unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear Mac, I hope you understand why I have to do this. I hope you don't hate me, or think I'm a bad person. But that's your decision. You can think of me however you want after this. And as much as that scares me, I can't live like this anymore. It's just too much. I'm tired of hurting all the time. By the time you're reading this, it's too late to stop me. Don't try. I don't want you in the middle of this. I hope you can forgive me for what I'm  about to do. And if you can't, I want you to know that I'm sorry. You meant everything to me and you were all I ever could've asked for in a friend. I'm glad I met you. Thanks for being there._ _-Dennis_

Mac stared at the letter for a moment, before stuffing it into his pocket and grabbing his jacket.

He ran back out of the house, racing down the road to Dennis's house.

When he got there, he was out of breath and his muscles ached, but he didn't care.

He threw the front door open, running inside, to the kitchen.

Dennis was sitting on the floor, covered in blood.

"Denny..." He stepped forward.

The other boy looked up.

Then something caught his eye.

Dennis's baseball bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. You can guess where this is going... Next chapter on the way.


	4. Baseball bat + crime scene

Mac followed the trail of blood and realized that it wasn't his Dennis's.

It was his father's.

"Dennis, what did you...?"

"I had to. I just couldn't live with it anymore. I'm sorry..."

"I thought you...were going to..."

"I knew that I might not come back, cause...You know...I think...I'm gonna be in trouble, Mac... I just wanted you to know all that stuff first. I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..."There were tears in his eyes now.

Mac swallowed thickly.

There was a long moment of silence and Dennis was sure Mac would never speak to him again.

"We can't let anyone know." Mac had a sudden look of determination on his face.

"W-what?"

"I...I understand, Denny. I know why you did it, and I don't blame you, but other people might. We can't let anyone find this body, and we can't let there be any evidence."

"How are we supposed to-"

"Just trust me. We'll figure this out."  
      
》》》

"Ugh...He's...Heavy..." Dennis groaned.

"Next time you kill somebody...maybe take them into the woods _first...?"_

"Well, I'll...think about that next time..."

The boys dropped the body and it landed on the wooden bridge with a thump.

"This is it. He was drunk, he wandered out here and fell off the bridge...into the river." Mac looked over the edge.

"If the fall didn't kill him, he drown, right?" Dennis nodded.

"Well, no. There would be no water in his lungs, because you can't breathe when you're dead, and I'm pretty sure he's dead..."

"Couldn't it just...leak in?"

"Nope."

"Why do you know this?" Dennis squinted.

"I just know a lot of obscure facts, okay?"

"Uuuh-huh. Riiighhht..."

"Well, gee, what're you gonna do? Call the cops and tell 'em you think I killed somebody?"

"Well, of course not, you're helping me hide a body!"

Mac rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, whatever, don't believe me. Just, help me." He leaned down and lifted the man's shoulders off the ground.

Dennis lifted his legs and they rolled him over the guard rail, sending him splashing into the cold water fifty feet below.

Both boys looked over the edge, before glancing at each other.

Dennis looked worried.

"It's gonna be okay." Mac told him. "I promise."

Dennis nodded wordlessly.

"Let's get back. We've gotta clean up that kitchen."

They headed back to the house and cleaned the blood from the wooden floors, before digging a hole in the woods behind the house and burying the bat, the bloodsoaked rags, and Dennis's bloody clothes under three feet of dirt and leaves.

Then they went back to Mac's house.

Dennis's stayed the night, as Mac insisted.

He found comfort in those words running through his head that night.

_"It's gonna be okay. I promise."_

The next day, they went to the police station and reported his father missing.

Dennis said he stormed out of the house drunk and never came back.

A week later, someone found the body.

The death was ruled an accident, and Dennis could've laughed at the morbid irony.

Mac's grandfather agreed to look after Dennis and after a little bit of time spent dealing with law enforcement, everything was settled.

And Dennis thought to himself, Mac was right. Everything turned out fine.

"We did it, Dennis. We're gonna be okay." He said, interrupting Dennis's thoughts.

"Yeah. We did." He forced a small smile.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just..."he trailed off, sighing. "I feel like I need a new name. I wanna start over. I don't wanna be Dennis anymore."

"Understandable. Should I call you Bob now?" Mac joked.

Dennis punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay, okay. What about... Murdoc?" Mac asked.

"Murdoc?" Dennis raised an eyebrow.

"I read it in a book. He was a pretty cool guy." The blonde replied.

"Murdoc...I like it."The other boy nodded.

And that's what Mac called him from then on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys think! There will be more chapters, but I'm not done writing them yet.


End file.
